


Late Night Devil (put your hands on me)

by LateNightDevil



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Biker Luke, Calum and Ashton are briefly mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Swearing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mechanic Michael, Michael is kind of an asshole, Minor Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, luke has a thing for being called princess, mainly background relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightDevil/pseuds/LateNightDevil
Summary: Luke's been having problems with his beloved motorcycle. His roommate Calum is best friends with one of the best mechanics in Sydney. Problem is, he just so happens to be a bit of an asshole.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Late Night Devil (put your hands on me)

“I’ll be with you in a sec, sorry about the wait!” a voice called from the back of the garage. Luke simply glanced up from his phone and shrugged to himself, going back to playing whatever idle collector game he had been messing with on the device. Luke had found himself sitting in the dingy garage “waiting room” (if it could be dubbed that, it was a few worn chairs placed just outside the garage out of view of where the work was carried out) after complaining to his roommate about how he was having problems with his motorcycle.

•••

  
_“Luke, he’s the best mechanic in Sydney, and I’m not saying that because he’s my best friend.”  
_

_“I dunno Cal, it’s kinda out the way and with the problems she’s been having I don’t wanna risk it.” Luke merely shrugged, mindlessly tapping through his Instagram stories. Calum had simply rolled his eyes and knocked Luke’s feet off his lap, much to the dismay of the younger lad._

_  
“I already told you, I’ll borrow my dad’s pickup, take you and old Gio to Mike’s shop and pick you back up when you’re done.” Calum said, getting up and stretching.  
_

_“Cal, can’t I just take it around to where I usually go?” Luke was whining now, not wanting to add any more hassle to his already failing ride.  
_

_“What, and have them scratch the paint like they did the last three times? Come on Luke. I know jack shit about motorcycles but even I know that garage can’t pour piss out a boot with the instructions written on the heel. Besides, Michael is one hundred percent your type.”  
_

_Luke sat up, his brows furrowing. “What do you mean my ‘type’? Calum, if you’re trying to set me up again after last time, I swear to fucking God…”_ _  
_

_“Okay, so maybe I got it wrong with Matt, but it’s not my fault, how was I supposed to know he was boring as fuck? I grew up with Michael. I know him, and I honestly wouldn’t try and set you up if I didn’t think you two would be damn near perfect for each other.”  
_

_“So, this was about setting me up with your best friend who I’ve never even met, rather than getting Giovanna fixed?”  
_

_Calum threw his hands in the air in exasperation before planting them firmly on the sides of Luke’s head, resulting in a startled yelp from the younger of the two.  
_

_“I’m trying because I care about you, dammit. You get so sulky whenever I leave you to go see Ashton or when Ashton comes over. I can see the puppy eyes when you think I’m not looking. And I know you’ve been hurt before, but I promise Michael isn’t like that. Sure, he might be a bit of a dickhead at times but so are you.”  
_

_  
“Hey! If you’re trying to convince me to marry your best friend, this ain’t the way to go about it.” Luke grumbled, his eyes not quite able to meet Calum’s.  
_

_“Marriage and kids later, I just want two significant people in my life to finally meet and maybe even get along. You would’ve met him a long time ago if you didn’t sulk in your room when we went on nights out. Or go on nights out when we were having movie nights.”  
_

_“You told me movie nights were you and Ash, and I didn’t wanna stick around for your…” Luke flapped his hand as his nose scrunched up in disgust. “Sex noises.”  
Calum rolled his eyes and smacked the side of Luke’s head gently, causing the blond to whine childishly.   
_

_“Yes, they were but then Michael’s nights freed up and he started coming along.”  
_

_  
“So now you want me to join in for a four-man orgy, ugh.”  
_

_Another smack, this time delivered to the other side of the golden-haired mop of curls.  
_

_“He’s my best friend; we’ve already experimented together, but I do not have threesomes with him and my boyfriend. Now will you please, for the love of God at least give him a chance for the sake of Gio? I know how much you love that damn bike and I hate to see you so down about it and having to walk like the rest of us plebs.”  
_

_Luke rolled his eyes, but his smile let Calum know he was starting to come around. “Fine. But I swear, if anything happens to her, I’m castrating Michael and then you.”  
_

_“Alright, fine. I’ll take you after class on Thursday. Incidentally, he likes Jack Daniels and blowjobs. Usually at the same time.”  
Before Luke could even process what Calum had meant, the raven-haired boy was already out the door. Luke was going to slaughter him.  
_

•••

  
Now, Luke had found himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair, his beloved cruiser propped against the wall beside him, almost mournfully. Luke wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong, but he knew it wasn’t something he could fix himself. 

“Sorry about the wait. What can I do you for princess?” The same voice from earlier startled Luke from his thoughts, the flush on his cheeks betraying his faux annoyed look. Green eyes simply observed the blond from their spot at the counter, a once-pierced eyebrow cocked in amusement at how flustered Luke had become.  


“I uh, brought my bike in. I need someone to look at it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I have working eyes and a garage for motorcycles then, isn’t it?”

“Y’know, Calum said you were a bit of a dickhead.” Michael’s smirk didn’t falter. Instead, he got a mischievous glint to his eyes that Luke couldn’t quite work out.

“Oh, did he also mention how stunningly handsome and incredibly funny I am?” Michael grinned, showing almost a little too much teeth for Luke’s liking. It was almost feral.

“Look, if you’re just gonna fuck around I’ll take my business elsewhere.” Luke shrugged, desperately hoping the flush Michael had previously brought on had faded.

“Aw, princess, you wound me so. Scratched up daddy’s Harley? It’s a quick fix I’m certain someone else can handle.” Michael shrugged, straightening up and turning back towards the dirt bike he was currently working on.

  
“Actually, if you had working eyes like you said you’d see my bike is fine aesthetically. Something’s up with the throttle and the brakes and whilst I would absolutely LOVE to fix it myself, I’m not a fucking mechanic. So, if you could kindly take a look and advise me how much and how long, I’d appreciate it. And cut it with the princess shit.” Luke was somewhat wounded at how Michael was so swift to shrug him off. Scratch that, he was downright outraged, but he’d hoped he’d at least be capable to keep his cool until his bike was fixed and then he’d let the scruffy mechanic know how he _really_ felt.  
  
“Alright then princess, bring her through and we can see what’s up then.” Michael threw a smirk over his shoulder, much to the annoyance of Luke. How did Calum think Michael was his type at all? And just how did he remain friends with him this long? An annoyed huff slipped past Luke’s lips as he hauled the matte black cruiser through to the back of the shop, passing random pieces of various bikes scattered everywhere. Michael had to have been good at his job, Luke thought, otherwise there wouldn’t be this many clients surely. That thought came to a crashing halt when Luke felt Michael’s hands on his own, the tattooed digits helping Luke’s own bare hands haul the vehicle onto the lift. After a few moments of messing around and positioning the bike, the platinum blond started pottering around the garage and…turning everything off?  
  


“Uh…hello? What’re you doing?” Luke questioned, not taking his eyes off the shorter man as he messed around with equipment and tools, shoving them haphazardly back to their, hopefully, rightful places. Michael merely shrugged, not even looking at the blond mop of curls as he stacked some plastic components on top of each other on a workbench.  
  
“Shop’s closed and has been for the last 20 minutes.”

“So, you’re not even going to look at my bike? Then why the fuck did you make me haul it back here? Why did you even bother serving me?” Luke was becoming frustrated, his hands balling into fists by his sides to try and contain his anger.

“I’m doing a favour for a friend but even Calum knows when my shop is closed, it’s closed. I’ll look at it first thing tomorrow.” Michael replied, shoving his arms into his leather jacket and turning all but one light off. Luke quickly hurried over to the patch of light by the entrance, clumsily stumbling over something in the dark on his way.

“And just how am I meant to get home? It’s a fucking trek from here, and Calum is probably with Ashton and-“

“They’re probably fucking right now so Calum won’t pick up his phone and in turn, he’ll come and pick you up way later than you wanted.” Michael deadpanned, interrupting Luke’s shrill rambling.   
  
“Yes, that’s exactly the problem and it’s some bullshit theme night at the student union so taxis will be a nightmare.” Luke sighed, leaning against the wall. Michael grabbed a helmet and gave Luke the shortest warning of “catch” before tossing it towards the exasperated blond. Luke fumbled but managed to keep hold of the gear, a perplexed frown settling on his features.

“Don’t look so grumpy, princess, I’ll take you home.” Michael offered him a soft, genuine smile. 

“You don’t even know where I live.”

“You live with Calum; I know exactly where you live, idiot.”   
  


Luke had never wanted a ceiling to collapse more than in that moment.   
  


“Oh. Right.”

  
“Mhm. Go out back and wait by the shed, I’ll be there in a second. Don’t touch anything.” Michael gave the blond a look he couldn’t quite work out, but Luke didn’t argue. Instead, he hurried out of the door and around the back of the garage, where, sure enough, stood a small, rickety shed. Luke sighed mournfully to himself as he checked his phone, frowning as he noticed several unread texts from Calum.  
  
 ** _Cal – Today: 7:17PM_**

_Lukey_

_listen_

_you know how much you love me right_

_well, Ash came over and surprised me_

_so please don’t come home for another couple hours_

_love u x_  
  
“Why the long face, princess?” Michael’s sudden presence startled Luke once more, the younger of the two fumbling and dropping the helmet Michael had thrown him a few minutes ago. Luke simply sighed and showed Michael his phone, green eyes skimming over the texts before a slight smile appeared on his face.  
  
“What? Why are you smiling? Now I gotta find something to do until god-knows when and I have no way of getting anywh- “ Luke found his hand he’d carded into his hair being stilled by an almost familiar inked hand on his forearm.   
  
“Listen, you gotta stop spiralling at the slightest inconveniences. We can go chill at mine for the time being.”  
  
“You don’t even know me from Joe Bloggs on the street.” Luke sighed, leaning against the rickety, decaying shed.  
  
“You’re good friends with Cal. And you live with him. I’ve heard good things about you. Besides, where else are you gonna go this time of night and how are you gonna get there? If you really don’t want to come to mine, there’s a bar five minutes from my place, I can drop you and take you home when Calum’s done shagging.” Michael shrugged, watching as Luke gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
“Alright, fine, I’ll come back to yours.” Luke sighed, picking up the helmet that was previously dropped to the ground. Michael flashed him a smile, and fished a set of keys from his pocket, the metal clinking against itself as Michael searched for the right key.  
  
“Glad to hear I haven’t frightened you off yet princess. I know Calum’s trying to set us up.” Michael remarked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he glanced at Luke, whose face was now permanently tinged scarlet.  
  
“He said that?” Luke practically squeaked as he watched Michael fiddle with the padlock that was holding the door shut. Michael just chuckled as he pulled the metal from the door, jiggling the handle and pulling the creaky wood towards him.  
  
“Not at all, but I’ve known him since we were practically fetuses, he’s just predictable at this point, really. ‘Oh, Michael, Luke’s really cool, he’s into a lot of the shit you’re into, and he rides too!’ Honestly, if he wasn’t already with Ashton, I’d swear he was the one trying to get with you instead.” Michael chuckled as he ducked into the darkness, reemerging with his own motorcycle a few moments later. Luke’s jaw gaped as he watched, the chrome accents glinting against the red body, the setting sun catching perfectly on the metal. Michael’s mouth jerked into an amused smile as Luke just stared.  
  
“Alright princess, enough gawking, you’ll catch flies. Get that helmet on and let’s go.” Michael clicked his fingers in front of Luke’s face; Luke’s mouth snapping shut as he hurried to pull the helmet on as Michael retrieved his from inside the shed before finally locking it back up.  
Luke had to admit, even if Michael was a bit of an asshole, his bike was almost enough for Luke to tolerate him. Almost. Luke really hoped that Ashton wouldn’t stick around too long tonight.   
  
“I don’t have a spare pair of gloves, so, you’re either gonna risk fucking up your hands or you’re holding onto my waist. Just no funny business.” Michael smirked at Luke before pulling on his helmet, sliding the visor down, obscuring Luke’s view of his face. Luke’s cheeks burned once more as he pulled his own visor down, climbing onto the back of the red cruiser. His arms wound loosely around Michael’s midsection, settling himself on the seat as the motorcycle roared into life, kicking up dirt as Michael pulled out of the dark back lot of his shop. Luke’s eyes wandered as Michael sped through the streets, the neon lights of the city blurring by, taking in the sights he’d normally miss from focusing on the road himself.  
  
Luke found his grip tightening around Michael’s waist as the mechanic rounded a corner faster than Luke would’ve liked. He couldn’t hear over the deafening roar of the engine, but Luke could tell Michael was laughing as him by the way his stomach shifted under Luke’s arms. Riding through the streets of Sydney was one of Luke’s favourite pastimes, he loved the place he called home and cherished it even more at night. He constantly found himself returning to a certain spot when he couldn’t sleep, killing the engine of his cruiser and laying on the grass, watching the stars until the sky changed from speckled navy to softer, pastel tones.   
  
Luke’s mind snapped back to reality when he realised Michael had stopped outside, what Luke assumed, to be his apartment building. Hastily letting go of Michael’s waist, Luke practically launched himself off the motorcycle, stumbling slightly as his boot caught the edge of the kerb. Michael simply chuckled as he cut the engine, watching as the lanky blond managed to correct himself, pulling the helmet off, his curls falling around his burning face. Michael pulled off his own helmet, climbing off the cruiser with more grace than the younger of the two.  
  
“So, princess, I’m thinking Chinese food, what about you?”


End file.
